Recently, silicon carbide has been used in various electronic devices as a semi-conductor material for various purposes. In particular, the silicon carbide is very useful because the silicon carbide has the superior physical strength and high resistance against the chemical attack. In addition, the silicon carbide represents the superior electronic characteristics, such as the high radiation hardness, relatively wide bandgap, high saturated electron drift velocity, high operating temperature, and high absorption and emission of quantum energy in the blue, violet and ultraviolet bands of a spectrum.
The silicon carbide can be fabricated by mixing and heating source materials, such as a silicon source and a carbon source. A scheme for fabricating the silicon carbide powder uses an Acheson scheme, a carbon-thermal reduction scheme, a liquid polymer thermal decomposition scheme, and a CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) scheme, which are generally known in the art. In particular, the liquid polymer thermal decomposition scheme or the carbon-thermal reduction scheme is used for synthesizing a high purity silicon carbide powder.
A silicon carbide single crystal may be grown through the apparatus for growing a silicon carbide single crystal, which uses the silicon carbide powder fabricated by the above fabricating scheme as a raw material. In a case of nitrogen used as a dopant when growing the silicon carbide single crystal, in general, an n-type SiC single crystal is fabricated by supplying nitrogen gas into the single crystal growing apparatus during the process of growing the single crystal.
However, when the n-type silicon carbide single crystal is fabricated, it is difficult to uniformly supply the nitrogen gas into the apparatus for growing silicon carbide single crystal at the high temperature. In addition, since a process step is added, the process efficiency is deteriorated and the process cost is increased.
Thus, when the n-type silicon carbide single crystal is fabricated, a new scheme which can grow the single crystal without supplying the nitrogen gas during the single crystal growing process is required.